


All In The Past

by Reggie2Hood



Series: This Strange Thing Called Life [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Smut, Bisexuality, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Character Study, Child Abuse, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dark, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Euro-Asian Jason Todd, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Horror, Human Trafficking, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, My First Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Resurrected Jason Todd, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Survivor Guilt, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim Blaming, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reggie2Hood/pseuds/Reggie2Hood
Summary: A seemingly new player in Gotham is making bold moves to rise to power. It’s main attraction is a new drug, said drug kills its victims within 24 hours.Then there’s the kidnappers that have been kidnapping people with no discriminationWhen Batman investigations, all the leads he finds point to one place.The Eclipse.It’s a well known old club, that’s known for illegal activity. Hidden deep in The Narrows, Batman enlists The help of the Outlaws, asking Jason to go undercover in its main attraction, the fight club.Through all this Jason’s past can't just stay buried as old memories resurface.It seems it’s just another day for this GothamiteSummary properly sucks..





	1. Drag it up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to have quite a few disturbing themes, it’s dark and gory in some places 
> 
> Each chapter will have its own warming in the notes
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://reggie2jayx3-blog.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING GRAPHIC SCENES 
> 
> This chapter contains child sexual contact, if you don’t want to read, read it from 
> 
> -Jason came to with a slight gasp- 
> 
> This fic will contain graphic scenes, it contains child trafficking and forced prostitution, and other dark themes. 
> 
> I don’t mind if you don’t want to read them parts and I will give each character a warning

Chapter edited: 16/12/19

> _Gotham, New Jersey_
> 
> _March 13, 2006 _
> 
> _Somewhere deep in The Narrows _
> 
> _Then _

Jason gripped the bedsheets as hard as he could, his breaths were coming out hot and heavy as sweat rolled down his face. 

His body rocked with the motion of the man behind him, flesh smacking flesh in a bruising manor. The older man behind him groaned and moaned with pleasure, the older man grabbed a fist full of Jason’s black slightly curly mop of hair and yanked the kid back, causing Jason to arch backward painfully and awkwardly. In this motion his bonded wrist rubbed, even more, biting his skin, causing bits of blood to leak. 

The man continued to pound in him brutally and he pulled tighter onto his head. 

Jason bit his lips to try and keep from crying out. 

“Careful Calvin, you don’t want to break the boy~” a seductive voice spoke from the side of them. Calvin grumbled, but did slow down, and pushed off Jason’s head.

Jason’s head snapped forward, black bangs falling in his face. He bit the inside of his cheek till he could taste copper and his half-lidded eyes stared into the dark coloured fabric. 

He hated it, he’s been at it for hours, he's hungry and tired. He just wants to sleep and be left alone. 

From the Corner of his eye, he saw Lady stand up. Brown curly hair falling down her bareback. She strutted around naked completely comfortable in her own skin. 

She walked over to the bed and dragged her Sharpe red-painted nail down the side of his face and brought her face closer. 

She pressed her lips to his, her fingers pressing the pressure points on his jaw, getting it open enough to slip her tongue in. 

He reciprocated the move, slipping his tongue in her warm mouth. His eyes flutter open and closed. She pulled away after a few moments of making out, Sliva links their mouths together. 

A deep moan left his lip as a nimble hand slipped between his legs and started to stroke his half harden member. Low moans left his mouth and the stroking got faster. Calvin was still behind him and started to pick up speed a little. Jason just let them do what they want, he’s learned not to resist, he’s learned that it will always bring pain. 

He was close when the stroking stopped; his body betraying him when a slight whine bubbled in the back of his throat. 

Lady left his sight but the pounding had gotten faster and harder, the grip on his hips had gotten tighter to the point he was definitely going to bruise. 

Jason pressed his sweat-covered head into the mattress and the older man picked up his movement. He wanted to be anywhere else than here, he wants his mam.. but he knows that he’s never going to be able to see her again. 

He bit his lips as the movement suddenly stopped and Calvin groan loudly as he realized. Jason could feel it filling him up and leaking out; it made him cringe, he wanted to rip his skin off and scrub down to the bone. 

Calvin eventually pulled out and left the bounded Jason to collapse into the bed, his still hard member pressing close to his skinny body, warm and untouched. He squeezed his eyes closed and fort the sobs that threatened to come out of his mouth. 

There was movement behind him, but his body’s in pain, he just wants the bed to eat him while he doesn't want to draw attention to himself so it’s easier to lay still and let the pain pass. Instead, he focuses on his breathing and to get his body to stop trembling. 

“I’ve got some friends coming next week, I’d like to book a time” a raspy voice filled the room. 

“Of course~” Lady replies happily. 

Jason could hear a drawer open and pages of a very well known book flapped about and stopped. “Let’s see... As you know Baby is very popular, and it seems that he’s fully booked up until next month” Lady had a sweet edge to her voice. 

“However~”

“I’ll triple pay” Clavin cut her off. 

“Oh, my~ all this for little Baby?” She asked innocently, however, the gleam in her eye was anything but. 

“What can I say” he shrugged, and turned to Jason who was still bound to the bed, a surge of panic coursed through his body. A shiver went up Jason’s spine as two sets of eyes landed on him. He did his best to stay still as possible and not anger Lady further than she properly already was.

“Besides” Calvin turned back. “He’s good, and hopefully this will close the deal I have in the making” Clavin zipped his jeans up and grabbed his top.

“Excellent! Would you like to book him for a few hours or the whole day?” Lady leaned on the desk and held the book in one hand and a pen in the other. 

“I want to book him for two days” he pulled his top over his blonde messy hair. 

Jason’s heart stopped. He’s had a lot of clients but Calvin was the one that came the most. Calvin Foster is well known to get a little...rough with the “products”. Jason has bruises and other small cuts from his when he’s gotten a little brutal, he even has a slight scar on his left temple, creeping into his hairline. 

Lady is usually always there to stop him if he goes too far. cant have products that are damaged, that’s why they usually use makeup to hide imperfections. 

However, they don’t mind leavening the brand visible. Just drills into that your someone’s belonging and you don’t a have free will. 

“Two days?” The smile on her face slipped a bit. If you didn’t know her well enough you wouldn’t have caught it, however, Jason was unfortunately accustomed to her ticks. 

“Yes. If this is a problem I can triple it even more” 

“Oh my~” she licked her ruby lips. “That’s very generous of you Mr. Foster.” She looked in the book again and after a few moments, a smile formed on her face. “Well, it looks like we’ve just had an opening~” she gleefully announced. 

“Perfect” Clavin finished gathering his things and turned towards them again. “I want you to doll him up a bit, oh but leave his hair, I like it when it’s long.” his eyes landed on Jason’s thin body. “I want him to have a little more meat on him if you would be so kind” 

“Yes, of course, Mr. Foster!” Lady bowed brown curls falling into her face. 

“Next time” he nodded and headed out, closing the door firmly. 

There was silence, it was so suffocating, he just wanted the bed to swallow him whole, 

Jason felt the bed dip next to him, he dragged his blue eyes to meet stunning brown. 

“L-Lady” his voice was barely a whisper. 

“Shush baby, mamas here” Lady kneeled behind him and draped her body over his as she slowly undid his bonds, she shushed him as he hissed a bit when they came off. 

Lady placed a hand on Jason's bare chest and gently pulled him up and into her lap. “Shush baby, you’ve done a great job today” she brushed his hair back from his half-lidded eyes and kissed him on his tremble. Jason leaned into her touch. 

She gently brushed her thumb if his nibble and a hand rested between his legs. He let off a slight gasp as she gripped it a little hard. 

“Shush baby. I’m gonna take care of you like I said I would” she whispered into the child’s ear. 

Her hand slowly stroked him, once her hand got to the top she dragged her thumb over the top of him member that was leaking a bit. 

Jason pressed back into her bare chest and closed his eyes as slight moans left his chapped lips. 

“Hum, you like that don’t you baby~?” She quickened her speed. 

Jason was breathing heavy, his mouth hung open a little he could feel himself getting closer to the edge of pleasure ridiculously quick. 

“That’s a good boy, will you come for mama?” She whispered seductively into his ear. 

His breath hitched and she squeezed and rubbed faster. 

He arched a bit and a low moan left his mouth as he came over her hand and himself. He slumped back into Lady and his head rested against her shoulder, he felt so detached from his body. 

He just feels so numb, he can’t remember the last time he was happy, Jason had no energy left in his body as he lied there; her body warns against his cold one. He subconsciously pressed himself closer to the warmth. 

“Adda boy,” she brought her hand up to her mouth and licked the cum off it. Jason was completely exhausted, his small chest rises and fell with each breath he took. 

After a few minutes of silence Lady gently stroked the right side of his bony hip, each time her hand getting closer and closer to his crotch again. 

“You know baby” she began and Jason started to become more anxious. “You know you're our special boy, and in being our special boy, you have to be perfect no matter what. And you belong to me” she started to scrape her sharp nails across his right hip and going diagonally to the center of his crotch. 

Jason started to sit up but was pressed into her chest her arm still across his torso. 

He couldn’t help it, whether it was his cold body or the threat in her voice, his body started to tremble, he took a shaky breath and turned his head a bit to look at her from the corner of his eye. 

Stunning deep brown eyes bored into him, her face passive. However, he knew she was angry, angry at him for being marked. 

“And by being mine, you can’t be anyone else’s or let anyone else have you” she growled as she looked at the areas she new held bruises and bite marks that were now covered up with makeup. 

She pressed harder, still dragging her hand at his side. He squirmed in her grasp feeling completely dread. 

He’s been good! He’s done everything they asked even when he didn’t want to! Now he’s being punished for being taken, without Lady having anything to have done with it! 

Without warming she pressed hard as she could (and it was pretty hard,) and she cut him with three of her sharp nails, they sliced his fragile skin all the way up to his hip bone. 

Jason let out a scream as the tears he was holding back gathered in his eyes. He tried to move, but was yet again held down, this time by his throat. 

“This is your fault you know” she spoke into the 6-year-olds ear. “If you wasn’t so goddam cute and adorable, people wouldn’t want you. You. Belong. To. Me!” She hissed onto the crying child’s ears. 

She pressed tighter against his throat, Jason let off a gasp as he tried to get air in. He felt her dig her nails in his still bleeding hip bone. Lady held him tight for a little longer as blood freely dropped from Jason’s side, fat tears fell from his blue eyes, he did his best to stop himself but the pain was too unbearable. 

After a few moments of this, Lady pressed a kiss to his head, he flinched a bit and she shushed him and kissed his head again, this time he slight leaned into her touch 

“Come on baby, let's get you clean up, Hum?” 

* * *

> _Gotham, New Jersey_
> 
> _June 29, 2019_
> 
> _Somewhere above The Narrows, in a flying Fortress _
> 
> _Now_

Jason came to with a slight gasp, he didn’t jump awake it was more of a slow waking up from a very deep sleep. He didn’t need to look down, the throbbing between his legs was confirmation enough. He could feel the Precum sticking to his boxers, he dragged his knees up and pressed his hot face onto his arms that he crossed over the top of his knees. 

The sweat on his body cooled his face down a little, his body shook as he tried to calm himself down, Jason gritted his teeth and clenched his fists

_I thought I was past this!_ He thought. 

He let out a shuddered breath and squeezed his eyes closed, he hates how his body automatically reacts to these dreams, it feels like a betrayal. He knows the reaction is natural but that still doesn't change the fact that he feels disgusting. 

He has no clue why he dreamt of that particular memory... he hasn’t really had those particular dreams (nightmares) since He was a teen. 

A shudder went through Him when he remembered one particularly bad time while living at the manor, it was just after he had been hit with a new strain of fear toxin, he had gone to sleep and the next thing he’d known was Bruce shaking him awake, concern in his eyes. His face went red with shame and embarrassment when he noticed that his pants were wet with cum and he still had an erection that started to leak precum again. 

He didn’t look Bruce in the eye as he shot off to the bathroom locking himself in. 

Thankfully Bruce didn’t follow, properly to disgusted his 12-year-old thought at the time. 

He had quite a few black spots in his memory, with the trauma and his head being caved in, but he still does remember somewhat that he ended up getting into a bath that makes his skin pink, he bled a little as he scrubbed his body clean. 

Fat tears fell from his eyes and curled into himself. He had no idea how long he was there for when he heard Bruce softly knock on the door when Jason refused to let him in Bruce just sat there outside the door talking about nothing in particular. 

Jason didn’t know he needed that until he realized he wasn’t shaking anymore and his breathing had gone even. 

After that Bruce quietly sat him down and gently questioned him. Jason gave him what he wanted as best as he could, but he found it hard to really remember what exactly had gone on in his life before Bruce met him. 

Bruce called it surpassed memories, Jason calls it torture, especially when he randomly gets these sudden dreams and flashes of memories and not knowing if their true or just his fucked up brain tormenting him. 

Now though he just wants to blame it on all the brain-damaged he’s had. 

But that’s properly wishful thinking. 

Jason slowly got out of the bed, when his body finally calmed down and walked to the bathroom.

He scrubbed his body till he got little patch’s on his body from the places he scrubbed a bit hard and that had bled. 

Stepping out the shower Jason stood naked in front of a long mirror, his physically fit, and well build body was littered with different stories. The bite mark on his left shoulder from when Misha bit him, the meany bullet and knife wounds. The cig burns on his right four-arm

The ‘Y’ shaped scar covering his torso and stopping above his crotch...

His eyes traveled to the three long thin silver lines on his right pectoral, then to the thin lines covering both his wrists. 

His eyes never once when to the small burnt patch of skin on the left side of his hip, there were black marks underneath it, areas that had been missed. Or to the 3 long silver scars tracking from his right hip and going diagonally to the center of his crotch. Or even the silver line that now marks the left side of his neck, a little parting gift from dear old dad. 

Even if he was in an episode of his pit madness, it still doesn't change the fact that he aimed for the neck...

Jason traced his index finger on the carved J on his left cheek and the slightly curved scar doing through it, starting just under his temple and stopping mid-cheek, then he traces the scar that starts just under his left eyebrow and goes on the bridge of his nose and stoops next to his right nostril. 

Few of the scars courtesy of the Joker... 

Hell, that's just on the front of his torso and arms. 

Even his hair and eyes have scars, so to speak. The white parts from The Lazarus pit as well as the toxic green, then there’s the golden-yellow specks in his tainted eyes. 

“So much for being perfect” Jason mumbled. 

He just wanted to move on from that dream and the best (worse) way to do that is to go headfirst into patrol and casework. 

_-Batfamily motto-_

Jason forced his mind to block out the memories and dreams, scarily that’s something easily he can do... again he blames it on the trauma and brain damage. 

Jason moved his tense body and got dressed in some loose sweats and a t-shirt and his favorite red pullover hoodie. 

He let his gaze travel to the bed, there and then he decided to have a little bone fire. He needed to get rid of some blood-stained clothes anyway. 

He ripped the bed clean of its sheets and shoved them into the bag with the blooded cloths and tied it up. He didn't feel like putting clean sheets on yet so he left it bare. Jason glanced at the clock and it read 4:30 am. He groaned and knew he wouldn’t get back to sleep anytime soon.

He headed towards the kitchen, he decided to go to the workshop and work on some more designs. However, he stopped near the door when he saw a familiar silhouette sat at the table. 

“Artemis” he rasped. 

The redhead looked up and mesmerizing green orbs looked at him. Just looking at her helped make the negative feelings disappear a bit. 

He somewhat forced a smile on his face as he stepped into the kitchen, however, a frown appeared on her face as she leaned back into the air with her steaming mug in hand.

”Jason” her silky voice spoke

Jason halted when the frown on her face deepened 

“What’s wrong?”

”you look pale” she announced. 

Jason felt whatever’s colour was in his face disappeared and he forced himself to move. He headed straight to the kettle

”Nothings wrong” he snapped 

There was silence for a while as he felt her eyed on his back as he busied himself with the coffee. 


	2. A Ghoul and a Zombie meet at a cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic is for thoughts.
> 
> Thanks for the views and that! sorry this took some time to get out, sorting all the stuff I need for when I go to NZ for 5 months... working on the chapters for Escape and should be out soon! 
> 
> Thanks again!

> ** _Gotham City, _ **
> 
> ** _Near Robson Park_ **
> 
> ** _July 5, 2019_ **

It was early in Gotham and for once it was a cloudless sky, the sun beamed down on the corrupt city as people busied themselves.

A small cafe sat at the corner, a block away from Robson Park. The sounds of cars honking, people shouting and cursing at each other, if he was was being honest with himself, he’s missed it. Spending time traveling around with the outlaws has been great, but he's a city boy and always will be. He's missed the little bits of home, even if he didn’t particularly like Gotham much, it was still where he learned to survive.

He sighed as he brought coffee to his lips and enjoyed it as the warm liquid warmed his cold body. He’s had funny looks thrown his way for a while now; not that he can blame them, its nearly hitting 40c and here he was in black jeans and a red hoodie.

“I see your still a weird person Z” Jason's attention drifted to the woman standing in front of him.

Her wavy black hair, split in the middle, fell perfectly down her face just stopping short of her jawline. She wore a simple white baggy long tank top with big gaps at either side, showing some of her ribs and black bra off, said top, was slightly tucked into some dark grey denim shorts and wearing a pair of black and white vans.

Around her neck was a simple, silver pendent of a bird, while she had her bike helmet tucked under her arm and an ‘off the wall’ rucksack on her shoulder.

“Hannibal” he sighed.

Her smile showed off her white sharp teeth, teeth that could tear through flesh and break bones with ease. She pulled a chair out and sat down, a waitress came over asking for an order, Misha smiled flirtingly and ordered a coffee, the waitress had a slight blush as she left them, Misha’s gaze following as the waitress walked away.

“God, your worse then Dick” he groaned into his drink.

“Pfft” Misha leaned back into the cheap leather seats. “I only do harmless flirting now and then.” she shrugged.

Jason leaned back into the seat, still holding his drink with both hands. Misha’s face was blank as she looked at him.

Considering she wasn’t related to Bruce she sure had picked up some of his worst traits.

Exhibit A.

Misha stared at him with no emotion.

To be honest, he's seen Talia do that a few times, so it might not _just _Bruce to blame

She opened her mouth to say something, but when the waitress came back with a pleasant smile on her face and handed Misha her coffee, Jason didn’t miss the way she blushed slightly when Misha’s delicate fingers brushed hers.

“Thank you” she smiled sweetly.

The girl nodded and gave a smile in return and left, looking over her shoulder a little as she left. Misha pulled the piece of paper off from under her cup and looked at the number written down with a frown.

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Not gonna call?” he mocked slightly.

“No, it's no fun when they bite” she gave a halfhearted excuse, __-_I don’t like intimacy_-__ he read between the lines, not that Jason can blame her.

She looked at him, light Jaded orbs stared back at him. “You want it?” she asked completely innocently.

Jason looked at her and shook his head .”No thanks, don’t think I'll be her type”

Misha grinned. “What? Not interested cos she's not a badass, hot-redheaded amazon?”

Jason nearly choked on his coffee and gave Misha an irritated look, in turn, she just gave him an even bigger grin. “Because I'm not a _girl_” he was not touching the amazon comment with a 10-foot pole.

Misha just snorted and stored the number in her back pocket. “Maybe Dick will have it” she mumbled.

He didn’t want to think about how he and Artemis have gotten closer. But first and foremost, she’s his teammate, and dare he says it, a friend, and he was not going to fuck that up. Having friends in his life was hard enough if he told her how he really felt…

God, he didn’t want to think about it. Be too embarrassing if she turned him down in the typical Artemis way. He rather just stay as they were, her friendship meant too much.

“Did you get what I asked for?” he cleared his throat. Trying to change the subject.

Misha rolled her eyes, a little disappointed at the lack off banter.

“Don't get yeah panties in a twist _Sweeney_” Misha pulled a folder out of her bag, and discreetly slid it over to Jason; he grabbed a menu and slid the folder inside of it. When he opened it a frown made its way onto his face.

“What's this?” he asked looking up.

“That's all I could get” Misha spoke into her mug.

“There's hardly anything here”

“Like I said that's everything there is.” she leveled him a look. “Hell, even the B-computer didn’t have anything on it” she hushed.

Jason sighed and continued to look at a single piece of paper. All that the had was speculation on what could be in the new drug that's putting a lot of people in the hospital, or worse, the morgue. The new drug has been dubbed as ‘_crash_’ due to the way it attacks the human body.

After the high of the drug wears off you have a massive crash afterward, after that it starts to shut the body's organs down and causes internal bleeding, brain functions shut down and it practically burns all of the nerves off.

So far fatality has been 100%.

Jason hates it, its spread through the Bowery and the Narrows like wildfire. The deaths have varied between ages, gender, and ethnicity.

“Whoever is giving it to them is good. So far the only people who could identify them are dead. We don’t even know if they're a people who have survived this.” Misha spoke as she looked down at her mug.

“Shit” he slides the file back over and slouched in his seat.

“My thoughts exactly.” Misha looked at him after she placed the folder in the bag, she looked at him, searching his face and what she found wasn’t great.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“I sleep plenty” he shot back without hesitation and if he was taken off guard by that question he didn’t show it.

Misha frowned even more. “Actual sleep, asshole. Not when someone knocks your arse out like I'm tempted to do” she growled lightly.

Jason snorted and looked at her. They started at each other intently, both refusing to back down. The seconds where ticking and still neither backed down.

Stupid stubbornness.

“Jason ser-”

“I'm fine Misha” he bit out, cutting her off. He looked at her again and narrowed his eyes at her.

“When was the last time you had some rest?” he challenged, part of him said just to be and dick. and another part said to because she did look like shit as well, however after years off experience shes great at hiding it.

If he didn’t know Misha as well as he does, he would have missed the way her body stiffened, or the way her breath hitched a little, she quickly covered it up as she growled lowly, showing very sharp canines.

She pushed herself into the seat as best as she could. “You know how it is” she hissed quietly, anger slipping into her voice. And giving his a look of murder.

_Yeah okay, maybe that was a dickish move._ he mused.

Jason sighed and put a hand through his hair. “I just want to get this case over and done with”

Misha closed her eyes for a second. “Jason, I'm serious, I want to help you, I just want to know how you're doing truly” voice clam as she spoke.

Jason looked at her long and hard. “like I said, I just want to get this case finished with. And if I have to lose sleep over it, then so be it”

The look on Misha's face told him that she didn’t buy his bullshit. He saw her pupils dilate nearly into slits and the way she bit the inside of her lip a bit.

_Great, she's even more pissed_. He thought sourly.

Misha slowly got and looked down at him. “follow me” her voice was dead calm.

Jason sat there for a minute, and slight dread filled his gut.

_ Fuuuck shoulda got out while I still had the chance _

There was no way he was gonna outrun her, she would track him done in an instant, he got up and slipped his and Misha's money down on the counter and smiled sweetly at the same waitress, she smiled back at him and watched as Misha walked away.

Misha walked down the street and turned to an ally, there sitting in its glory was a modified, black Suzuki Gixxer SF. Misha stepped over the unconscious thug who tried to get at it, without a care in the world.

“How'd you get here?” She asked as she put her helmet on.

“Walked” he put his hands in his pockets as he stood at the mouth of the ally.

“Close safehouse them.” She smiled a little and side-eyed him.

Reflexes saved him from having a helmet-shaped bruise on his face. “What's this for?”

“Cos I don’t want the Joker to get jealous that I managed to cave your head in by coming off my bike, then he could with he crowbar” she watched as he stiffened this time and gripped the helmet a bit too tight.

“All is fair in love and war” She growled lowly.

_ Yeah okay, I guess I deserve that one. _

He let out a breath and place then helmet on and sat behind Misha, holding onto the curve of her waist and she shot out of the alleyway with a devil-may-care attitude.


	3. Down To Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggled with writer's block... have a love/hate with this chapter

“So where exactly are we going?” Jason spoke through the comm in the helmet.

Misha chuckled a little in reply as she weaved throughout the traffic. “I’m going to dinner and I thought I'd bring you along.”

Jason groaned. “Misha I have shit to do”

“Tough shit”

Jason sighed, that's when he noticed that they had driven into the nicer part of Gotham. Jason never really liked the upper part of Gotham much, too full of stuck up people with a silver spoon in their mouth. He remembered what they said about him behind his back, hell some even said it to his face. Jason scowled, vaguely remembering a very bitchy Gothamite, asking if Bruce had counted his silverware before giving him a sidelong look.

Jason can't really remember what Bruce said back to her, must have been something, the look on her face was priceless.

Jason gripped onto Misha a bit more tightly as she swerved between traffic, he could feel the outline of her ribs bit, a frown swept across his face.

“Hows the assignment going for you?” he asked suddenly.

Misha tilted her head to the side a bit in thought. “hum, it's going slowly”

“Got anything?”

“...Nothing much” she huffed

“Why the hesitation?”

“Hn, no reason”

“Clearly…” he mused

Misha clicked her tongue and started to come to a stop outside of a restaurant. Jason jumped off the bike and took the helmet off and placed it under his arm, around him people busied themselves.

Misha pulled her helmet off and hopped off her bike. She ruffled her hair, making it messier. She pulled the seat up and pulled her bag out, placing the helmet from Jason on and attacked hers to the side of her bad.

After locking her bike up, she walked into the fancy restaurant without a care in the world.

“Good evening Madam, what can I do for you today?” the older man with thinning hair spoke calmly.

“I have a reservation, last name Pennyworth” she replied easily.

Jason snapped his head at her and saw she had a slight smirk on her face.

“Ah yes, If you would follow me” the older man walked behind his podium and gestured for them to follow him.

Jason leaned down to Misha and whispered into her ear “Could have told me you were meeting Alfrid” it still amazes him how he’s taller than her now. When she had come to the manner she had at least a foot and a half taller then is 4'5". He had always been small for his age.

Thank you malnourishment.

Misha turned her head a little and grinned, again, showing them white sharp teeth.

Jason straightened up and looked around the room, there was quite a lot of people in and a bit of him hated it, he had never liked crowds, it hadn't gotten better as he got older.

The room was spacious, the decoration had a warm feeling to it and people were enjoying their food and chatting happily.

Jasons eyes locked onto the person he had always called his grandfather. A small warm smile spread on his face as they made their way other to him. Alfred looked up and there was a spark that went across his eyes and a slight smile formed on his face.

“Here we are miss” John, his name tag read; handed them 2 menus.

Misha bowed her head a little and thanked him. Alfred stood up and hugged Misha, he then turned to Jason. He ducked his head a little and he suddenly felt arms around him.

He closed his eyes and pressed his head into Alfrid's shoulder and hugged him tightly.

“It's good yo see you master Jason” he spoke softly.

Jason huffed “its good to see you to Alf”

They pulled apart, Alfrid keeping his hands on his shoulders and squeezed. “it's been a while since I've seen you”

Jason ducked his head again. “sorry Alf, been busy” Misha sat next to the window and he sat next to her, closest to the exit, while Aflrid sat opposite them.

The look Alarid gave him sid that he didn’t believe his bullshit, but didn’t comment on it.

They ordered their drinks and food and chatted for a while. Jason's shoulders suddenly sagged, tension and anxiety he didn’t know he was feeling, left his body as he chatted with Misha and Alfrid.

OoO

He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and hunched over a little. He hurried into the alleyway holey shoes splashing into the water as he went; he could hear sirens in the distance and cars zooming by.

His hands twitched and his eyes darted around the ally way, his breathing was loud and wet and licked he chapped lips. He pulled his hood further over his head as he walked towards the steal door down the dark alleyway.

He gave it a few quick knocks. As he waited for someone to answer he shot his head around thinking he heard something down the alleyway.

The steal grinds together as the eye hole opened and a pair of piercing brown eyes stared down at him.

“i-I need... another” he gasped out, hands clenched together.

The eyes looked at him and then around the alleyway. “this yeah second?” he deep voice broke the tension.

He jerked his head quickly in a nod. The eyes narrowed at him and the shutter was suddenly shut with a band. 

The door open with agonizing slowness and a buff man of 6’3” stood in the doorway. He gestured for him to come in, once the young man did he jumped in his clammy skin when the door was slammed shut.

“Follow me”

He did. They walked into the building, he looked around and saw a lot of people in one of the rooms, most were passed out, riding the high, some were dancing to the dull music in the background and some were motionless on the floor. The place smelled of sweat and vomit, he heard creaking in front of him and saw that they were going heading up some stairs.

It was odd, he thought. He had never been up here before, he vaguely remembers seeing a few other people staring to go up there, especially once the new drug hit the streets.

He doesn't remember them coming back down though.

He was breathing a bit heavy by the time they got to the top, fingers jerky, he needs his fix, he was getting twitchy.

The man in front opened the door and walked in, he followed into the blackness. He looked around the room but didn’t see much, however, he stepped further into the room and there was a sudden pinch into the side of his neck.

He staggered away from the person and his breath caught in his throat as he stared at a pair of menacing blue circles with white slits down them. The boy started to breathe heavily as his body grew dull, he collapsed into the floor as the pair of… eyes? moved about the darkness.

His eyes grew heavy and his senses grew duller and he faded into the abyss.

“It looks like we have a new candidate” the new voice spoke.

The person came out of the darkness and smiled down at him, his smile was full of sharp teeth, the smile sent a shiver down his spin as the darkness finally took him.

OoO

> ** _Gotham, New Jersey_ **
> 
> **_July 13 2019_ **
> 
> ** _Port Adams _ **

"Will you fucking hurry it up!" 

"Calm yer tits! I'm fucking coming!" Steve hissed as he loaded the van with the crate of weapons.

"Just hurry it, I don't trust the bats not to come" James hissed.

Steve slammed the doors and hurried to the passenger's seat.

James started the van and sped out of there. Next to him Steve lit up a cig and rolled the window down.

"Who're we meeting?" Steve asked as he puffed out some smoke.

"The bosses arm candy"

"What? why?" 

"I don't know, the boss is busy with something"

Steve sighed as he dropped ash out of the window. James had pulled out into the busy nightlife of Gotham city. Driving down the streets illuminated by the lights, it gave off a calm feeling, considering that there was always a risk of a villain attack, although there hasn't been an Arkham or Blackgate brake out yet.

The nights still young though!

"Didn't think the boss would be in Gotham"

"James side-eyed him, "Said he's got some business here, plus I think he just wanted to see his bird. He seems pretty attached to this one"

"huh, she must be good in bed then" Steve laughed.

"Maybe, from what I heard she seems to have him wrapped around her fingers." 

Steve laughed. "Wow"

James gave a laugh himself as he pulled outside of the warehouse. "Why is always warehouses. You would think with the number of bats in the city and how much they loved crashing through them, people would do their dirty work where there were fewer windows" Steve huffed.

James gave him a long look, he parked the back of the van outside the shutter door. Steve followed throwing his cig onto the wet floor.

"Just get your arse moving" Steve walked to the shutter and banged on it, seconds passed before the shutter was pulled open, there stood a four men with a few guns strapped to them, in the middle of the four men was a woman, she had brunette hair that stopped mid breast, her fringe stopped above her perfectly shaped eyebrows. She was wearing tight black jeans that hugged the curves of her arse and tighs, while she wore simple black high heels, her white shirt was tucked into her jeans and buttoned-down to show off her cleavage. A silver pendant was around her neck while she wore a silver plane ring on each of her middle fingers

Steves's eyes slowly made their way up her figure. _She definitely fills out an outfit._ he mused.

He gulped nervously as he met her menacing green eyes as they narrowed on him, her full soft lips pulled up at the side a bit in a sneer.

"What took you so long?" she had a slight accent to her voice, it sounded middle eastern but he couldn't be sure.

"Sorry Ma'am we took precautions so we didn't run into any bats" James replied quickly.

She seemed to ponder this and gestured for them to hurry up and she walked back inside, Steve gaze followed the movement of her arse as she walked away.

James punched him in the shoulder "Dude! You don't want to eye-sexting her out in the open like that!" he hissed quietly as they opened the doors.

"How can you not?" 

James let out an exasperated sigh and started to unload the boxes of goods. As they got the crates and boxes into the 'safety' of the warehouse, two of the four men started to open them and pull the weapons and bags of drugs out.

The woman made her way over to the merchandise and inspected a Glack G19, handling it with experience. She didn't show any emotion as she put the safety back on and made her way over to the bags of cocaine.

"Give them their payment" she waved her hand as she pulled her iPhone XR out of her pocket. 

She walked further back to the warehouse and pressed the phone to her ear, it took a few rings before he picked up. "Ava, my darling. How's everything?" a deep voice spoke.

"Isac my love, everything is accounted for" 

"good" 

"How's everything on your end?" 

"Everythings going splendid. I think I've just found us a new fighter" 

"Oh?" Ava leaned against the wall as she saw one of her men had the money over to them.

"Yeah, he's young, good looking and can keep his own with some of the best heavy hitters" 

"hum, id like to see that" she spoke sweetly.

"I bet you do my love" he replied dryly.

"Sweetly, you know I only have eyes for you" 

Isac chuckled. "I've got yo go, but ill see you later tonight" 

"Hm, you better, I've got that new bra" she spoke seductively.

"Hn, you do things to me, my love, you really do" he breathed.

Ava chuckled. "Later love"

He laughed and hung up. Ava pushed off the wall and walked towards to group, she could feel the eyes of the bald one on her again. She narrowed her eyes on him, he ducked his head a little as she did.

"Get these loaded up" she ordered.


	4. Fight Night!

> ** _Gotham, New Jersey _ **
> 
> ** _Somewhere In The Narrows_ **
> 
> **_July 13, 2019_ **

Sweat dripped down his body as he moved about, he felt cartilage and bone brake underneath his fist as it collided with the other man's nose. Blood gushed out and the other man brought his hand up to his face, while he was distracted the dark-haired man took this chance and shot at him, getting him into a headlock. He brought their bodies down to the ground, he hooked legs around his arms and held on tighter.

He could feel the man slowly losing his strength, the dark-haired man just squeezed tighter, he could hear the crowd cheering. Once the man was knocked out he shoved him off him and slowly stood up. He definitely had some bruised ribs, his left eye was killing him as well as his split lip. 

He made his way over to the bar, grabbing a beer and downing it as he sat on a stood, he wanted a breather before he went up again. The underground arena was busy with, at least a good 40-50 people here. He cast his eyes about the room taking in its occupants, Half naked women walking around with trays of drinks on, horny teenagers in the corner and he spotted a few junkies walking into the bathroom. A headache was forming, thumbing to the beat of the crappy music, he closed his eyes and leaned into the bar, resting his elbows behind him and lifting his head towards the ceiling, sweat dripping down the curve of his Adam apple. He breathed steadily trying to clear his mind. 

"Nicely done" a deep foreign voice spoke.

The man opened his eyes and brought his head back down, black hair plastered to his forehead and the tips of it pocked him in his eyes, he brought a bloody and bruised hand up to his face and dragged it through his hair making it stick up at odd ends and smudging bits of blood thought hi locks.

"Thanks" he leaned more onto the bar looking at the other fighters in the middle of the crowd of people.

"Isac Chad" he held out his hand.

The young man looked down then back at the man who looked like he was in his late 20s to early 30s, dark brown hair stylishly slicked back and wearing a very pale blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, it was tucked into a pair of navy form-fitting trousers and a pair of leather brown laced shoes, his sun-kissed physique showed off his well-earned muscles. 

"Liam White" he shook his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you" Isac smiled.

"Likewise"

"Your quite the fighter"

Liam scoffed. "My father hits harder than them"

"Saying you could do better?" Isac looked at him with brown eyes.

"I've been fighting all my life, I've earned my arrogance" Light blue eyes looked back at him.

"Hn, you're a very interesting man Liam" he smiled and turned his head towards the cheering crowd. "How would you like to test that?" He added

Liam looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. 

"I'm always looking for some good fighters that can hold up against my champian"

"You offer that to anyone who catches your eye" 

Isac laughed, "Only the interesting ones" he dragged his sight along Liams scared, physically fit body.

Liam used everything he had not to tense up as he eyed him like a predator would its prey.

"But I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that" he cocked his head to the side a bit and looked back at the crowd. "Then again, she properly would. Wouldn't be the first time" he chuckled.

Liam raised a dark brow, as Isac pulled out a card from his back pocket.

"I'm always looking for new blood" he handed him his card. "I've been watching your fights for the past week, you show a lot of promise. You win in my fights and you'll be set for life, have anything you could ever want" Liam looked at the card in thought.

"Come by tomorrow night, see if its what you want" Isac looked him dead in the eye. "Then we can talk business" with that he pushed himself off the bar and straightened his clothes. 

"I look forward to seeing you" he smiled and began to walked away, as he was his phone started to ring and he pulled it out and answered cheerfully. "Ava, my darling how's everything?" 

Liam watched him walk away and then back down at the card.

**OoO**

Liam shoved his jacket on as he left the building. He walked down the nearly empty streets, he passed the prostitutes on the corners and politely turned their advances down. Liam walked down a dark alleyway, the smell made him scrunch up his nose in disgust, he looked to the side and saw a cat eating a dead rat. He got to the fire escape and looked around and climbed up the rusty fire-escape, going to the very top, he walked to his window when he caught the sight of a figure dressed in black and blue.

He took a deep breath and sighed in exasperation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

Nightwing smiled sweetly at him. "What? do I need a reason to come and see my brother, Little Wing?" he asked smugly.

"Don't call me that" Jason grumbled as he went to the widow of his safe house, he blocked Dick's view as he disabled his traps and shoved his window open. 

"I don't suppose you're going to leave me alone even if I shut you out?" Jason sighed.

"Nope" he spoke popping on the P.

Jason gave an exasperated sigh. "Your lucky that no one can see up here Dickhead" Jason made his way into his safe house with Dick following behind like a lost puppy.

Jason pulled his jacket off and threw it over that back of the sofa, Dick pulled his mask off and immediately started to raid the kitchen. Jason ignored him the best as he could and walked to the bathroom to get a shower.

Once in a seat of clean sweat a thick warm hoodie and a pair of thermal thick socks, Jason made his way to the kitchen and saw that Dick had turned the TV on and sat crossed legged eating what looked like... Lucky Charms? Had Dick stashed them here without Jason knowing? 

Properly Knowing Dick.

Jason grumbled as he fixed himself a sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, he walked toward the sofa and placed his stuff on the table and picked up his laptop.

"So how'd it go?" Dick asked after a few minutes of silence.

Jason closed his eyes he should have guessed there would be no silence with Dick. Hell, he's surprised he lasted this long, he then opened then to find Dick staring at his bruised eye and busted lip.

"I got invited to come down tomorrow night" he sighed.

Dick peeked up at that "Hum, that's good, from what I've heard it's supposed to be a big night or something" Dick leaned back into the sofa with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah, Jimmy, a snitch I know said it's one of the nights where it's like a royal rumble, in a sense and the best fighters - if there able- are pick to fight it out of a few weeks and then the last gets to fight the champion, if they do that they get to stay as well as get 100,000,00 Dollars."

Dick raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? seems like a lot." 

"Yeah, well people have gotten through but no ones ever won it" 

"Huh" Dick looked back at the TV.

Jason leaned into the comfy sofa holding onto his plate. "I'll send a report to Burce soon" he mumbled.

Jason turned his gaze to Dick who looked like he was in a world of his own "What about you?" and bit into his sandwich, he pressed his aching body further into the soft sofa.

"Batman's following the weapon and drug stash that the van from Port Adams dropped off," Dick answered without missing a beat.

"Anything?" 

"They drove into the Dimond District, they got dropped off at an office building, owner Michale Blake, come back clean. Still looking at others, but it'll take a while with the number of people working there." Dick sighed.

"What about the wife?" Jason placed his empty plate on the table and opened his bottle of water.

"Louse Blake, she's a humanitarian, currently overseas, shes hasn't been in Gotham for at least a good couple of years. But she seems legit. But Bruce is still looking through everything."

Jason looked over to Dick, he saw that he looked utterly exhausted. Dick had his head leaning back and eyes closed, he had back bags under his eyes that would make pandas jealous.

Jason stood up and gently kicked Dicks's leg, well gently for Jason.

"Up and att'em Dick, take a shower and crash in the spare bedroom." He grumbled.

"You're actually going to let me stay here?" Dick looked at him with Blue eyes with smudges of different colours around the pupils. 

"I'm not that much of an asshole, you can bearly keep your eyes open and you look like shit." Jason spoke as he walked to the kitchen and cleaned his plate.

"haha, I love you too Little Wing" Dick slowly got up.

"Don't call me that" 

Jason walked out and headed to his room. "There spear close in the chest of draws and clean towels on the rack in the bathroom," he called out before he closed that door.

"Thanks, Jay" dick smiled at him.

Jason gave a jerky nod and shut the door, he shut it softly and locked it, he could faintly hear the shower going. He took a breath and exhaled, pushing off the door and making his way to the bed.

He plugged his phone in, turned the light off and buried under the covers. After tossing and turning for at least 5 minutes Jason let out a frustrating sigh and turned his bedside lamp on and then flopped back into the bed.

He can't even remember ever having a full night's rest, one without any help anyway. He draped an arm over his eyes, all his dreams are usually filled with green and the echoing sound of maniacal laughter, and the feeling of bugs and the taste of dirt in his mouth as well as pain in his figures.

But more recently he's been getting, forgotten snippets of a time he can't fully remember. The smell of expensive perfume and red lips, but he can't, for the life of him, remember the face. 

Then again, from what little he remembers he should be glad.

He just wished that the gaps in his memory would just fuck off.

**OoO**

Ava was standing outside in the balcony of her penthouse that was located at the top floor of the skyscraper. She wore a stylish, black laced bra and as well as a stylish, laced Brazilian underwear with a white silky kimono that was blowing in the warm breeze. She had her left arm across her stomach while she drank from a campaign glass.

She looked down on the city with a blank expression on her face. She never really liked this city much, the majority where scum. Ava sighed and walked back inside and place her glass onto the table and walked to where her phone was charging; however, she paused as she thought she heard something she looked around the room she couldn't see anything but something still felt off.

"Isac?" she called out. "I thought you had already left"

She walked toward the kitchen, she couldn't quite place it, but she just had the feeling that someone was looking at her, she picked up a butchers knife and held it tight in her hand she heard a quiet click and her eyes shot to her bedroom door that was now closed she ran to her room and yanked the door open. She scanned the massive room and noticed that her bedroom window was open, Ava hurried to the window and looked outside but couldn't see anything; she slammed the window shut and locked it.

She clenched her jaw and took a deep breath and looked around the rest of her room and her eyes landed onto a box sat in the middle of her kings sized bed. She walked towards it with a healthy amount of wary and suspicion, she placed the knife on the bedside table and gently searched the box for any trapped wires.

Satisfied that she couldn't feel any, she gently peeled off the lid, she peeked into the box and her eyes widened a bit, inside the box was a dead blackbird, next to the bird was a blood-covered letter, she pulled out the letter and turned it over. She clutched the letter tighter - _Can't Hide_ \- the letter read, the colour drained from her face.

Ava quickly shut the box and picked it up quickly leaving her bedroom and walking down into the kitchen, she placed the box on the side and began to hurriedly scrub her hands in a slight panic, trying to find logic in this was pointless, as her mind was doing a mile a minute.

_Surely Isac didn't do this, right?_ she mused. Then she shook the thought from her head.

She let out a slight gasp and shot her head up as the lights dimmed her eyes traveled to the open doors to the balcony. Her stomach dropped when she saw who was standing in her balcony doorway.

Batman


	5. Sleepless (K)night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it’s been ages! Sorry for the delay, been absolutely busy and haven’t had time to really get anything written for this.
> 
> Most of my fics will be slow updates -.- 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and views!

Batman looked at the young startled woman, wide jade eyes stared back at him, there was a slight panic behind them but it quickly vanished.  
  
She slowly straightened up and dried her hands off, any emotion completely gone from her face. He trailed his eyes across her face and noticed that she had a few bruises around her neck and a nearly healed lip.

She looked a little pale he noticed. His eyes traveled to the box on the side of the counter, Ava threw the tea towel on top of it quickly and pulled her kimono around herself and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Batman" she greeted coldly.

_>The cameras won’t pick both of you up< _Oracle spoke

Batman Stepped further in.

"Where Isac?" he demanded.

"Not here obviously" she snapped.

Batman menacingly walked up to her, however, she held her ground and glared daggers at him.

"You've haven't checked in for the last couple of days"

Ava just narrowed her eyes further. "And?"

"We had a deal" Batman spoke his eyes looked to where the sleeves of her kimono fell down her arms and saw bruising around her wrist. 

Ava growled and stepped back to lean against the counter.

"I've been busy"

There was silence for a few seconds before his eyes landed on the box again. He walked towards the island, cape fluttering behind him dramatically.

"We had a deal, you report in every 2 days”

"You said I could do this my way, don't start butting in"

Batman looked at the bruises around her neck again and she tensed up. "How did you get them," he asked sarcastically.

"This is the best way to get the information we need. If I have to bruise a little then so what, I'm getting good information, he trusts me. This is the best place for me to use my skills."

"You're compromised"

Ava spluttered and she held back anger. “I am not compromised! As I said, the best place to be is here, I’m in the middle of the dirt, I’m practically sat on a gold mine of information.”

” You're willingly putting your self in harm's way”

”Ha! That’s fucking rich coming from you!”

Batman looked At her, lips thinned.

”Mi-

Her eyes snapped to him and narrowed as she cut him off “Don’t”

”Give me a reason why I shouldn’t pull you from this mission”

Ava clenched her jaw, “I’ve been working on this case over the last fucking year! I came to you with it, cos there was a connection to the new drug! I’m in a position where I’m trusted with sensitive information. You pull me and we’ve lost it all.

You put someone new in it’ll take ages for us to get trusted again!”

Ava was leaning over the counter, arms pressed down at either side of her on the island as she had narrow eyes on Batman

“You may not like it, but pulling me from this will put more innocent people in danger” she growled.

Batman was quiet as he looked at her. “Report in within two days” 

Ava grunted and stood up straight, arms crossed over her chest.

Batman looked at her “once this is finished, were having a talk” Batman turned and started to head towards the balcony.

“Yay” she sarcastically replied as she watched him leave.

Once he was gone she slumped into the counter, her eyes slowly traveled to the shoebox on the side and slightly chewed her lip

* * *

  
  


> ** _Gotham, New Jersey _ **
> 
> ** _Safehouse Located In The Narrows_ **
> 
> ** _July 14, 2019_ **

Jason gasped awake and bolted up, however, his feets had become tangled in the ruined bed sheets and he crashed to the floor.

His head connected to the floor as he fell, however adrenalin was fueling his body and he quickly grabbed the Batarang that was under his bed.

Jason pulled his legs down from the bed and hurried to the corner of the room, breaths coming out heavy as sweat dripped down his brow. 

_what hurts more?_

Jason tensed up his body as he heard a bang.

_A or B?_

He gripped the Batarang in his hand to the point he felt the blade bite into his skin.

_Forehand, or backhand?_

It's not real, it's not real itsnotreal_itsnotrealitsnotrealitsno- _

Jason's eyes shot to the door as it was kicked down and a pair of -_blue eyes stared down at him with disgust, blond curly hair bounced as they stepped back from him-_ looked at him with concern. Jason's breathing hitched and he relied on instinct as the blooded blade left his hand and hurtled towards those blue eyes. 

They ducked back out of the room. "Woah!"

Jason pressed himself back into the corner. 

"Jason" those eyes were back again.

Jasons breathing was coming in fast as the laughter echoed around him, Jason couldn't calm himself down.

"Little wing" a gentle voice spoke. "Remember What Bruce taught you. Listen to my voice. Breath slowly” the voices instructed.

Jason closed his eyes and did just that, it felt like forever before his panic started to die out.

"There we go"

Jason's eyes shot up to the sound and his eyes were met with _Blue eyes and blon-_

Wait that's not right 

Jason concentrated on those eyes. Blue eyes, but not pure blue as they have little bits of golden-yellow smudged into them.

"D-dickie" 

A bright smile formed on his face. "Hey Jay"

Something tugged painfully on his head. 

Oh.

Those's were his hands, which had been clutching his raven locks. Dick had carefully pulled them from his hair and was calmingly stroking the back of his bruised and bloody hands with his thumbs.

Jason stared at their joined hands and furrowed his brows. "Whadda you doing?" it felt like he had swallowed blades.

Dick’s smile suddenly dropped. “I heard you screaming”

Jason tensed but was still looking at the joined hands, then he pulled them away “I’m fine, you can leave now”

Dick furrowed his brows “what? I’m not leaving you like this Jay” Dick had sat on the floor with his legs crossed.

”I said I’m fine!” Jason growled.

It was bad enough that he stayed but now Golden boy’s seen how his mental health is.

”Jas-“

”I said I’m fucking fine!” Jason yelled, 

Dick looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes, he had a stubborn look to his face.

Dick took a deep breath. “You don’t want to talk about it... fine, I won’t push” he looked Jason dead in the eyes.

”however you're clearly injured, I want to have a look at your hand and your head” 

Jason frowned and used his non-bloodied hand to feel his head. He brushed his fingers across his four head and winced when he felt a lump. 

“Oh” 

“oh,” Dick mimicked sadly.

”I can do it myself” Jason protested.

Dick narrowed his eyes further. “Jason for the last time, I am not fucking leaving you! I will look at your injures” Dick growled.

Jason looked at him with wide eyes. Everyone forgets that Dick also has a temper, hell if it’s bad enough it could be worse then Jason’s.   
  
Dick has a stubborn look on his face, and Jason knows that he won’t leave, even if he punched him in the face.

Jason sighed irritatedly. “Fine” he hissed then looked Dick dead in the eyes, “only fucking injures”

Dick lifted his hands up in surrender “ I won’t ask”

Jason huffed and slumped further into the wall, he looked at Dick who was looking to pleased with himself.

Fucker

”The First aids under the sink in the bathroom” 

Dick got up slowly and made his way out of the room.   
  


Jason rested the back of his head against the wall and took deep breaths, now that the adrenaline is gone, he just exhausted.

He dragged his eyes over to the clock on the wall and it read that it was 5:30 am.

He was only asleep for a few fucking hours!

He knew he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, it’s properly best to put some music on and read in the living room.

Dick had made his way back and slowly sat down in front of him.

”give me your hands”

Jason lifted them and Dick nimbly maneuvered and cleaned them.

Jason didn’t even flinch, honestly, he couldn’t really feel it much.

”Hn, well you won’t be needing stitches”

”yay” Jason replies sarcastically.

Dick didn’t look too impressed as he bandaged his hands.


End file.
